nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
ChangeType()
}} }} changeType() is a puzzle platforming game released on February 20th, 2014. The game was first announced on January 15, 2014 on the Nitrome blog. Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move * Up arrow key - Jump * Spacebar - Select / swap blocks Gameplay changeType()'s core gameplay is about swapping the properties of objects to help the protagonist complete each level. All objects, from enemies to coins, can be interacted and swapped with. This also includes being able to swap the flagpole. Levels Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Ending Previews January 15 2014 Nitrome announced that they will be making two brand new games that are not related to any series. They also released a preview image of the games. 1017-1389790306-new flash games blog.png|The preview image January 17 2014 Nitrome released more information about one of the previously mentioned brand new games. They announced that it will involve swapping, and release another two preview images. 1018-1389980060-swap blog small.png|The small preview image 1018-1389978623-preview-game-ss.png|The large preview image January 24 2014 Nitrome released a preview track of the game's music and a preview image, alongside announcing the return of the musician Lee Nicklen, who had not made any new Nitrome music since the release of Worm Food. Swapgamemusic.png|The preview image February 14 2014 Nitrome announced that the game would be released in the coming week (between February 16th and 21st), and also commented on how the game's game mechanic is "the best twist idea we have had since Faultline and Mega Mash!". For this blog post, the regular Friday update picture was changed to a purple wire frame background that has the swapping game's main character on it saying "Friday!". File:NewGameNextWeek.png|The special Friday update image February 20, 2014 Upon the game's release, a video showing changeType()'s core mechanic was uploaded to Nitrome's YouTube account. It is not known why this video was uploaded, as it was uploaded on the same day as changetype() was released. ChangeType() by Nitrome|The video trailer of changeType(), uploaded upon the game's release Gallery ChangeTypeMenu.png|The game menu Unused content The level shown in the preview image is a beta level of the game, this evident from the amount of objects in it that were cut from the final game, although some of these may be beta versions of some objects in the game. The unused/beta objects are the blue orb and blue orb holder, the orange triangle, and the yellow platforms. 1018-1389978623-preview-game-ss.png|The large preview image Trivia *changeType() is one of the three games that has more than one punctuation in their name, the others being B.C. Bow Contest and J-J-Jump. Notes }} Category:Games Category:Games with music by Lee Nicklen Category:Platform game Category:2014 games Category:Puzzle games Category:Art by Helm Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Beta